Petite Witch Yuki
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Full summary inside! Contains my first Ojamajo Doremi Majo Ai pairing! Please R&R!


Petite Witch Yuki!

Summary: Parody of the classic Don Bluth film "Thumbelina." Yuki (Jou-Sama) is a tiny witch, wondering if there were others like her. But then she meets the Fairy Witch Princess, Majorin, her true love. When Yuki gets kidnapped, three anthros help her out on a musical advenure! (JouSamaXMajorin pairing!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for me as an anthro, Maddie my Pikachu (Who shows up later), Nana and Riri (Who make a very brief appearance.). Otherwise, I own nothing! Not Ojamajo Doremi, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Sonic X, Pokémon, or anything else! Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!

**Chapter 1: The Anthros and the Story.**

As morning begins to rise in the city of Spagonia, three little anthro girls and a little Chao fly through the streets of the city.

The first anthro is a brown-furred, three-tailed fox girl wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts, white gloves and blue Sonic shoes.

The second anthro is a cream-furred rabbit wearing a red dress and red-orange yellow shoes.

The third anthro is a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress plus red and whit boots.

While the anthros were flying, the pink hedgehog started singing.

???: _La la la la la la la la la_

_If you follow your heart_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_When you follow your heart!_

The pink hedgehog landed gracefully on a rooftop.

"My goodness, Amy-Chan." The brown fox girl said. "You sure don't let that pretty voice go to waste."

"Why thank you, Megan." The hedgehog, Amy, said, doing a little curtsy.

"Oh, I just love mornings in the city." The rabbit said. "Don't you, Cheese?"

"Chao chao chao!" The chao, Cheese, chirped.

"Oh! Hello, didn't see you there." The fox girl, Megan, looked into the audience. "I'm Megan Makihatayama Mouse."

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said.

"And I'm Cream the Rabbit." Cream waved to the audience. "This is my chao, Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"We're the Legendary Storyteller Anthros of Spagonia." Megan said.

"We travel all over the world telling amazing, yet impossible stories to everyone." Cream said.

"But we also love to sing!" Amy spun around. "Sometimes we sing while we travel."

"And once in a while, we come back to Spagonia to relax." Megan wagged her tails.

"Megan, Amy, we should show them our library." Cream said.

"C'est une bonne idée, Cream-Chan!" Megan concurred. "Follow us!" **(A/N) Sometimes during the story, Megan speaks French. What she just said now: "That's a good idea!")**

The three anthros flew off.

"Hey, Amy-Chan, how 'bout a little music?" The fox girl asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amy said, then she started singing again.

Amy: _You're sure to do impossible things_

_If you follow your heart_

_Your dreams will fly on magical wings_

_When you follow your heart!_

"I love that song!" Amy said. "And I love what it's saying."

"Yes, just follow your heart!" Cream said.

"And nothing is impossible!" Megan cheered.

The anthros and chao flew into a window which lead to a library.

Amy: _La la la la la la la la la_

_If you follow your heart!_

They all landed onto a pile of pillows.

"You know, it's days like this that make our job as storytellers all worthwhile." Megan sighed.

"Megan, will you please tell that story to our new friends?" Cream asked.

"What story, Cream-Chan?" Megan cocked her head.

Cream whispered into her ear.

"Oh I see!" Megan smiled.

"What story?" Amy asked. Cream whispered to Amy. "Good idea, Cream!" She said.

"Now where is that book?" Megan said.

"It's probably somewhere in the stacks." Amy pointed up.

"Okay! I'll go get it!" Megan used her three tails to fly up to the book shelves.

"I just love love stories." Cream sighed. "Love can be so impossible sometimes, but it's also so wonderful."

"Let's see... Romeo and Juliet? No, no. Impossible, but that's not it." Megan looked through the shelves. "Umm... No, that's not it either. Ohh, so many wonderful and impossible tales." Then the fox girl spotted a tiny silver book.

"But sometimes the most impossible stories are impossibly small." Megan winked.

"Did you find it, Megan?" Cream called out.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"I'm comin' down now!" The fox girl landed on her pillow, with the book in tow.

"The story of Petite Witch Yuki!" Amy said. "Oh, that's my favorite. Go on, Megan, read it!"

"Read it, please!" Cream said.

"Chao chao chao!" Said Cheese.

Megan chuckled, "All right, all right! 'Petite Witch Yuki. Once upon a time, there was an old witch named Majo Monroe. She had always wanted a child to call her own. So she took a visit to the village sorceress, who gave Majo Monroe a tiny flower seed."

"_Plant it in a flowerpot, care for it with love and watch what happens,' _She said. Majo Monroe did as she was told, and by and by, the seed grew." Amy continued.

"Hey, don't steal my thunder, Amy-Chan!" Megan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seed had grown into a blue rose.

"What a pretty flower." Majo Monroe said. She kissed the rose.

The rose began to open up slowly. As it opened, it revealed to have a young woman inside. She had long, flowing silver hair, an exquiste white and gray dress, white fingerless gloves, and a purple star crystal in the middle of her chest. She sat up in her flower. The young woman opened her eyes. They were blue, like brilliant sapphires. She stood up and faced Majo Monroe.

"Hello, Obaa-Chan." She said. Her voice was pure and light as a feather.

Majo Monroe held up her hand and the little flower witch walked onto it. She was no bigger than the old witch's thumb.

"I will call you... Yuki." Majo Monroe said.

"Demo ne, can you imagine all the troubles for a girl no bigger than your thumb?" Megan said offscene.


End file.
